1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pinching tool such as tweezers used for plucking a hair, a splinter or the like, and pincers used for pinching various small objects.
2. Description of the Background Art
As Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3015575 discloses, for example, this kind of pinching tool conventionally includes a pinching body 11 and a holding body 12 as shown in FIGS. 8 and 9. The pinching body 11 is made of a resilient metal plate, and includes resilient pinching legs 13 and 13 in a two-forked form. The pinching legs respectively have tip ends as pinching portions 13a and 13a, back ends as fixing portions 13b and 13b, front halves of intermediate portions as handling portions 13c and 13c, and back halves of the intermediate portions as insertion portions 13d and 13d. The holding body 12 is made of synthetic resin and provided with an insertion hole 14 with an opening 14a having a size appropriate for an optimally opened distance between the resilient pinching legs 13 and 13 and a fixing groove 14b for the fixing portions 13b and 13b of the resilient pinching legs 13 and 13.
The resilient pinching legs 13 and 13 of the pinching body 11 are backwardly inserted into the insertion hole 14 of the holding body 12, the outer surfaces of the insertion portions 13d and 13d of the resilient pinching legs 13 and 13 are brought into contact with the edge of the opening 14a of the insertion hole 14, and the fixing portions 13b and 13b of the resilient pinching legs 13 and 13 are fixed to the fixing groove 14b of the insertion hole 14 so as to form the pinching tool.
Further, as this kind of pinching tool, another example is a pair of tweezers disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2005-224475, which is shown in FIG. 10. This pair of tweezers is formed by punching a resilient metal plate such as stainless plate with a press so as to produce an elongated plate shape member, part of the resultant member to be a handle 21 is designed and knurled, and then part of the member to be head portions 22 and 22 are bent. Next, the resultant plate shape member is folded into a U shape and then pinching portions 23 and 23 are formed. When the handle 21 is formed with separate handle elements 21 and 21, ends of them are connected together by welding or the like.
The above pinching tool is provided with pinching surfaces 24 and 24 by electrical discharge machining in which, normally while the pinching portions 23 and 23 are kept opened, an electrode is moved from an upper side to a lower side between the pinching portions 23 and 23.
In a case of plucking a hair, a splinter or the like with the conventional pinching tool shown in FIGS. 8 and 9, a user presses the handling portions 13c and 13c by his fingers, while bringing the pinching portions 13a and 13a closer to each other, pinches a hair, a splinter or the like between the pinching surfaces 15 and 15 of the pinching portions 13a and 13a, and then pulls back the tool as it stands.
Further, also with the conventional pinching tool shown in FIG. 10, in a case of plucking a hair, a splinter or the like, a user presses the handle 21 by his fingers, while bringing the pinching portions 23 and 23 closer to each other, pinches a hair, a splinters or the like between the pinching surfaces 24 and 24 of the pinching portions 23 and 23, and then pulls back the tool as it stands.
However, in use of either of the above conventional pinching tools when plucking a hair, a splinter or the like, if the handing portions 13c and 13c or the handle elements 21 and 21 (or the handle 21) are pressed too strong by a user's fingers for tightly pinching a hair, a splinter or the like, problems would arise. In such a case, as shown in FIGS. 11A, 11B, 12A and 12B, the pinching portions 13a and 13a extending from the handling portions 13c and 13c or the pinching portions 23 and 23 extending from the handle elements 21 and 21 are unwantedly bent, which causes the very tip ends 15a and 15a of the pinching surfaces 15 and 15 or the very tip ends 24a and 24a of the pinching surfaces 24 and 24 to separate from each other. As a result, pinched hair or splinter is pinched only by back ends 15b and 15b of the pinching surfaces 15 and 15 or back ends 24b and 24b of the pinching surfaces 24 and 24. Thus, a pinched area of the hair or the splinter is reduced and the hair or the splinter are likely to slip and come off from the tool while being plucked, and also the hair or the splinter suffers a large pressure thereon and it is likely to be broken or cut when being plucked.